Raymond Langston
Gloria (ex-wife) |job = Medical Doctor |rank = CSI Level 2 |specialty = Forensic Pathology |status = Alive- Resigned from his position as a Las Vegas CSI and returned to Baltimore. |actor = Lawrence Fishburne |appearance = 19 Down }} Raymond "Ray" Langston, M.D. was a Crime Scene Investigator working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was a Level 2 CSI and a former medical doctor. Early Life Ray was born in Seoul, South Korea. His father, James Langston, was an American soldier fighting in the Korean War. When returning to the U.S., James, now an alcoholic who physically abused Ray, had found that he loved fighting during the combat and would regularly go to bars and enter fights simply for fun. It was suggested during season 10 that Ray is afraid that he has inherited his father's love of violence. It was revealed in season 11 that Ray, like his father, carries the MAO-A gene, a gene said to cause a predisposition towards violence. In 2000, James died of lung cancer. In Ray's first appearance, he is a Medical Doctor (M.D.) specializing in Forensic Pathology--one of his former co-workers at Delaware General Hospital, Dr. Michael Webb, was an "angel of death" who killed 27 patients by injecting ethylene glycol into their IVs before killing himself the same way, presumably because the authorities took notice of his high fatality rate. Langston saw all the evidence but "was unable to connect the dots", as recounted by Grissom. Eventually he, by his own account, broke protocol and started autopsying the victims personally. He later wrote a book on the case, Before My Eyes, which Grissom read and said he liked. The book has made him something of a celebrity in medical and criminological circles. Dr. Tom Loman (from CSI: Miami) also expressed a great deal of admiration for Langston for writing it. Serial killer Nate Haskell also read it and claimed not to have liked it. Season Nine Ray taught a course on serial killers. He is at first reluctant to help, and upset that law enforcement "hijacked his class for their investigation." He then reconsiders and begins to assist in the investigation, and aid Gil Grissom. He eventually connected Grissom as a third party to a call he receives from a serial killer in prison, which allows Grissom and the LVPD to find the grave of one of his victims. (19 Down) Season Ten In Season Ten, Ray faces a difficult challenge trying to catch a Killer Surgeon known as "Dr Jekyll". In the episode Irradiator, ''Ray ends up finding Dr Jekyll and chases him all the way through a hospital which concludes with Ray getting knocked over the head falling unconcious and with Jekyll stealing his ID. After he recovers from his head injury, Ray decides to break protocol and start his own investigation on Jekyll's tracks. Ray soon gets a phone call from former serial killer Nate Haskell (who was seen in ''19 Down) saying that he knows who Dr Jekyll is. They then ship Haskell over to the police station to get some answers. Eventually they do find out who Jekyll is and this leads up to a gun fight with Nick Stokes being shot in the arm. Thankfully Nick had enough energy to get up and shoot Jekyll before he shot Ray. Later on Ray goes back to Haskell and tells him that they are wrapping up the Jekyll Case, But just as Ray is about to leave he ends up being stabbed by Haskell and falling to the ground. Season 11 After being brutally stabbed by Nate Haskell, Raymond is rushed to hospital. Although he starts having a hallucination about Nate trying to kill him again, he does indeed survive but loses a kidney after his operation. When three explosives are detonated at a policeman's funeral (who died in "Meat Jekyll .") Ray still helps in the investigation while he is still in hospital, Later Doc Robbins gives Ray a cane to help him recover. When a new serial killer known as "Sqweegel" begins a spree, Ray learns the killer offers his victims a chance to confess their sin, but if they don't, he viciously murders them. "Sqweegel" remains at large. In Targets of Obsession, Haskell is put on trial for attempting to kill Ray. During the proceeding, at which Haskell represents himself, he bases his defense on having the MAO-A gene. Raymond is put on the stand to refute his claims that it definitively leads to a predisposition towards violence. Haskell attempts to discredit his knowledge on the matter by remarking that Ray doesn't have any knowledge about genetics or brain chemistry. Ray reveals that, like Nate, he was abused by an alcoholic father and carries the MAO-A gene, genuinely baffling Haskell and getting him convicted. In the season finale, Ray kills Haskell after beating him bloody. The season ends in a cliffhanger as he is asked by IA whether Haskell's death was an act of self-defense or murder. Season 12 In season 12, Ray has left the lab, and moved back to Baltimore to be with Gloria. Nick mentions that IA let him off the hook. Appearances * : ** Season 9: 19 Down, One to Go, The Grave Shift, Disarmed and Dangerous, Deep Fried and Minty Fresh, Miscarriage of Justice, Kill Me if You Can, Turn, Turn, Turn, No Way Out, Mascara, 'The Descent of Man, ''A Space Oddity, If I Had a Hammer..., The Gone Dead Train, Hog Heaven, All In ** Season 10: ''Family Affair, Ghost Town, Working Stiffs, Coup de Grace, Bloodsport, Death and the Maiden, The Lost Girls, Lover's Lane,Appendicitement.Better Off Dead,Sin City Blue,Long Ball,Internal Combustion,Unshockable,Neverland,The Panty Sniffer,Irradiator,Field Mice,World's End,Take My Life, Please!,Lost & Found,Doctor Who (Part 1),Meat Jekyll (Part 2) ** Season 11: Shock Waves (Part 3).Pool Shark,Blood Moon,Sqweegel,Cold-Blooded,House of Hoarders,Bump & Grind,Fracked,Wild Life,418/427.Man Up.A Kiss Before Frying,The Two Mrs. Grissoms,All That Cremains,Targets of Obsession,Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead,The F List,Hitting The Cycle,Unleashed,Father of the Bride (Part 1),Cello and Goodbye (Part 2),In a Dark, Dark House (Part 3) * : ** Season 6: Hammer Down * : ** Season 8: Bone Voyage Notes His log in is raymondlangston@lvpdcsi.com (Cello and Goodbye) Quotes Please add quotes here. Relationships * Ray and Robbins * Catherine and Ray References Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males